comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Luthor (ME-Prime)
"You would like to know my past? Happily. It's a matter of public record that by seventeen both my parents were dead, leaving me alone. I guess you could say I've always been alone. I mean, they say I'm the smartest man in the world, but the truth is I've often felt stupid at being unable to relate to anybody. Well... any human, that is. The only person with whom I have felt any kinship recently landed on this planet: Superman, the, so-called "Man of Tomorrow." His power is, well... it was unprecedented. I want... need to match his accomplishments, and so I began my path to conquest. Conquest not of men, but of the evils that beset them. Fossil Fuels. Oil. Nuclear Power. Like a drug, and you, gentlemen, along with foreign interests, are the pushers." "Now listen." '' ''"No. You listen. The world will survive. And it deserves more than you've been able to provide. So let's cut to it, shall we? Privately I'm worth more than all of your corporations combined, I could buy and sell you several times over, which is something you should factor into your decision should you choose to make an enemy out of me." Presidency Personality Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Biology Abilities Genius Level Intellect Luthor is one of the smartest minds on Earth. Luthor has solved complicated equations in a few minutes and holds a myriad of masters and degrees in various sciences and social sciences. He's found cures for diseases in deep thought and found ways to better mankind while still profiting from its destruction. Business Management Lex Luthor is one of the most shrewd businessmen in the world, a trait that has earned him an immense fortune rivaled only by fortunes of The Wayne Family, Michael Holt, and The Kord Family. Unlike them however, Luthor is not above using cutthroat tactics, unethical practices and illegal operations to maintain the success of his business empire. At the height of Lexcorp's power, Lex Luthor virtually owned every business enterprise in the city of Metropolis. Political Science Lex Luthor's corporate skills applied just as sharply in the political arena as they did in the boardroom. As President of the United States, he groomed the best candidates to serve as his cabinet members and knew the intricacies of bureaucratic politicking as well as any other former Chief Executive. Leadership In tandem with his immense intellect and empirical knowledge, and despite (or maybe also because of) his tendency to use unethical practices, he successfully guided the nation during economic crises and massive alien invasion. For all his flaws, he actually solidified America's seat at the world stage. Science Lex has solved complicated chemical equations in seconds. He understands the variety of powers associated with the human metagene and manipulated it for his own purposes. Intermediate Hand-to-Hand Combat Skill Lex Luthor is also trained in hand-to-hand combat, though his personal Amazon fighting instructors consider him a sub-par combatant with poor form. He has single-handedly fought with Batman (although he lost). His skill also enabled him to fight Superman while he wore power armor. Author's Note While Lex Luthor has often been depicted as simply a pure evil villain to Superman's pure of heart hero, probably as a clear means of juxtaposition, this version of Lex Luthor will be more complex, as a method of juxtaposing another crucial aspect to Superman: his simplicty. Superman is not "simple" in the pejorative sense, rather he is straightforward and accessible to everyone. In most incarnations, Superman is obviously a hero: it's in the way he carries himself, as well as his actions. If I were to reduce the ME-Prime versions of Superman and Lex Luthor to one basic idea, for Superman it would be the refutation of "Power tends to corrupt; absolute power corrupts absolutely," while Lex Luthor is an affirmation of "the road to hell is paved with good intentions/Hell is full of good meanings, but heaven is full of good works." Lex Luthor is the typical Randian hero (specifically as Ayn Rand herself described it: "a man who perseveres to achieve his values, even when his ability and independence leads to conflict with others."), crossed with the popular and misinterpreted Machiavellian ideal. On some level, Lex does what he does for the sake of humanity. He has molded himself to the best of his ability into the perfect realization of what humanity can be, and sees Superman as a fundamental crutch the vast majority of humans use to avoid working hard and reaching their potential... Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-Prime Category:Males Category:Villains Category:CEOs Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Seduction Intuition Category:Investigation Category:Single Characters